


Speechless

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Episode: s04e17 Midway, Extended Scene, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings, Surprise Kissing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cramped and annoyed in the puddle jumper at the end of Midway, Rodney just wants Kavanagh to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> What if Ronon and the Daedalus arrived just a little later?

They where stuck drifting in space in their jumper after the Midway was destroyed. Dr. Bill Lee and Kavanagh kept chatting away, much to the annoyance of the other residents of the puddle jumper. Sheppard had sealed himself off and the marines took turns secretly eyeing the stunner's to knock themselves out. To advert the torture. After several days of this Rodney finally snapped. 

"Enough already! We've been stuck here for god knows how long and haven't shut up! Either of you! You just keep talking and talking and tatatatatata!!" McKay fumed exasperated, waving his hands in enunciation. 

Kavanagh looked at Rodney with bored annoyance, then looked back to Bill, continuing their conversation. "Some people just don't get Pearl Harbor. It's better than people give it credit for." 

Rodney crossed his arms. "Just stop talking! For five minutes?! Can you do that?! I guess not, since you never do anything right!"

Kavanagh glared. "You and the expedition just can't appreciate my skills. Kicking me off the city, over hurt feelings! When I never did anything wro-"

Rodney leaned forward cutting him off. "YOU BLEW UP THE MIDWAY!"

"He's got a point.." Lee put in quietly. 

"It was an accident!" Kavanagh defended. 

"An accident that ruined months of work and almost killed us!" Rodney countered with annoyance. 

"Look.. Guys.. Maybe we should go back to talking about movies?.. Have any of you seen 101 Dalmatians?" Lee asked, hoping to bring down the hostilities in such a small, confined area. 

Rodney pointed at Kavanagh. "Just be quiet and let us get some sleep!" 

"I don't answer to you now that I'm no longer a part of the expedition." Kavanagh countered. 

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "I'll get you to shut up."

Kavanagh smirked and leaned forward menacingly. "How?" 

"Please guys just..." Bill looked between the two warily and looked to the marine laying down but he just shrugged, finding the change in conversation entertaining. 

Rodney looked all around the Jumper trying to find something to make him quiet, but he didn't see tape or rope anywhere. 

Kavanagh leaned back against the door, arms crossed, smirking. "Told you, you can't."

Rodney looked at him with annoyance. "I can!" Rodney looked once more and only saw Bill sitting in front of him with a deck of cards.  
Not wanting to be defeated by Kavanagh of all people, suddenly an idea popped into his head, reminding him of what happened with Carson and Cadman awhile back and how that made everyone speechless in the room. 

Rodney grabbed Bill's murky green uniform shirt and pulled him towards him, kissing him. 

Lee's eyes widened in confusion at the action, shocked for a moment. He stared blankly ahead, only taking notice of the feeling of Rodney's lips on his own until his shock snapped out of it. His closed his eyes and deepened the kiss back. 

Kavanagh stared at the two, mouth open in disbelieve, leaning against the door when it suddenly opened and he nearly fell over with it. 

Rodney didn't notice Ronon walk past him to get Sheppard, or how once Sheppard was awoken was also staring at the two. 

Rodney didn't care much about them as he continued to kiss Lee. The only other person that he took notice was Kavanagh's lack of voice in the matter.. Speechless. 

Rodney smirked against Lee's neck. 

He won. 

The two separated from the embrace after Ronon picked up Kavanagh off the ground by the arm and shoved him out of the ship bay. 

"Well that was.." Bill started then trailed off, as he pushed his glasses back straight. 

"Yeah.." Rodney was also surprised that Bill kissed him back but wasn't sure what to say either about that. He stood up to leave the bay and Bill got up following him. 

Bill put an arm around his. "So.." He look up at Rodney hopeful. "Do you play WoW?"


End file.
